wolfy's happily ever after
by fruitycat46
Summary: wolfy and red share a dance at a party where his feelings are revealed. just in time for valentines day.


It was a valentines day party over at the happily ever after agency, all those who worked for mr. flippers joined together and ate, drank and danced to fun music. kirk dropped by and decided to join his friends for the party. it really wasnt a party without kirk. everyone was there except it seems as though one person was missing.

"hey abbigail! wheres red?" came a voice.

the older woman turned to see the wolf dressed in a tuxedo.

"Wolfy?! what made YOU decide to get dressed up?" she asked as she still stared in shock. She went up to him and gave a low whistle.

"HES TRYING TO IMPRESS RED!"

"Twitchy...no im not" said the wolf blushing.

"you are lying" laughed kirk.

wolf actually WAS trying to impress little red. ever since he appologized on that bus, he started to get feelings for her. its been that way for over a year now. this tension was killing him. Hey he had to do it sooner or later. he actually had been planning to tell her at the valentines day party since christmas. Suddenly the doors opened.

"hey guys, did i miss anything?"

They all turned to see red in her usual cape but notice it was covering her body. Once she took it off, she stood there in a sparkly red cocktail dress and her hair was up in a bun with two strands of hair don her face. Wolf's jaw dropped as he looked at his partner infront of him.

"glad you could join us Red" said mister flippers with a smile.

"You look BEAUTIFUL!" said kirk twirlling her.

She giggled but stopped when she saw wolf. She could tell he cleaned up pretty good. they stared at each other for a moment before going up to each other.

"red...you look AMAZING!" said wolfy with a shocked laugh.

"you clean up nice to wolfy" said red with a smile.

"red...you really do look...Gorgeous" he said laying a kiss on her hand.

this action caused red to blush a bright pink. that never even happened to her before. The others made cutie noises and laughs. with "ooooooo" and laughs going on, that made both of them blush.

"MAKE A MOVE MAKE A MOVE MAKE A MOVE!"

"twitchy stop that!" said wolf. he turned to red.

"Sorry bout twitchy. you know how he can be" he said laughing nervously.

Not until after she arrived, twitchy ran up to the mic and pulled out another record, laughing crazilly.

"HEY! TWITCHY! NO! DONT YOU..."

"HEY HEY HEY GUYS! SLOW SONG TIME!"

And before they knew it, twitchy had put on a slow song. Wolf facepalmed himself knowing twitchy was too stupid to do that. But he knew this would be the one time he'd probably be with red. So he looked at red and cleared his throat. she looked up.

"may i have this dance miss red?" he asked with his palm out.

She gave a small smile and took it gently. He lead her out onto the dance floor, smiling down on her. Her dress glinted underneath the lights and her eyes shined. Once they were on the dance floor, he held her hand and waist as she took his shoulder, lightly resting her head to his chest. A female voice started singing.

_ Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

He gently twirled her as a male voice came into play.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Oh oh oh ohhhh_

As an instrumental break came on, they both swayed to the melody. giving wolfy the perfect time to talk to red.

"so red...uhhh...ive been meaning to talk to you" he started out nervously.

"About?"

"ummm...well...this is something i never say but...over the years, we have improved so much and we got to know each other better"

"yes we have" she said with a smile.

"well...i guess in a time like this...a man or...in this case...wolf...starts to gain feelings for a certain someone..."

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Oh oh oh_

"Wolfy what do you mean?" asked red staring up at him

"Red...i've had this bottled up inside me for a long time and i just cant take it anymore. So im just gonna come out with it right now..."

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

"Red Puckett...I love you...and i want YOU to be MY happily ever after"

Red gasped to hear this come out of her partners mouth. She had always felt the same way too. wolfy got to his knee and opened up a small box to reveal a heart shaped ring.

"Please red...be my princess...and my lady"

She couldnt believe her own partner was asking to be her boyfriend. But yet she pulled him to his feet and whispered tearfully, "yes"

_Certain as the sun _

_(certain as the sun)_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

With a smile, he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, he then pulled her close and said with a whisper, "happy valentines day...my love". they suddenly leaned in and went into a kiss as the song ended.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
